Black Flames
by kaari8
Summary: Harry was saved from his abusive uncle by a Fearie when he was three, and had been raised by her ever since. He was trained by the best in both Light and Dark Magic. One month before his 11th birthday, muggles attacked and killed the only family he ever knew, which planted a seed of deep loathing towards them. Then he gets a letter for hogwarts. Better summary inside xx
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

hey everyone:) i dont usually write harry potter but my friend suggested that i give it a go so.. i guess this is it:)

disclaimer: i dont own anything it all belongs to j.k rowling:)

**Summary:**  
When harry was three years old he ran away from home and was picked up by a faerie clan. The faerie's recognised great power in him and took him in and trained him as one of their own. He learned martial arts and magic from the moment he was accepted into their family. Faeries have no loyalty to either light or dark so he was taught both types of magic, giving no preference to either. When his faerie family was murdered by humans seeking their knowledge, he harboured a deep hatred for muggles and believed they should all be defeated, therefore making him dark. Two months later, he was accepted into hogwarts.

* * *

Harry fell heavily against the ground, his head swinging back to hit the wall with an audible thunk. Harry curled into a ball and tried to ignore the pain radiating from all over his body. Vernon Dursley stood over him, his fist raised for another blow and a cruel expression on his face. Three year old Harry James Potter closed his eyes as the fist descended, not wanting to see the oncoming attack. It slammed against his skull, making his head smash into his legs and making tears come to his eyes. The last hit seemed to change something in Harry, something small but important. He uncurled himself from the defensive position he had taken and when the fist descended once more, it stopped halfway. Vernon looked at his hand in confusion, wondering why it hadnt hit the boy in front of him. He tried again only to get the same results. Harry looked up at his uncle and the man took a step backwards in surprise. Gone were the terrified eyes and in their place were ones that brimmed with power. The little three year old boy stepped forward and gestured with on hand. Vernon shot across the room to slam against the wall. A picture of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley fell and smashed on the floor, sending glass fractures everywhere. One piece slid across the floor to cut his bare foot. Harry looked down at the pool of blood that was slowly spreading around him and in a second it was healed.

Eyes still burning with power, Harry walked out of the house, blowing the door off its hinges when it got in his way. He made his way down the street and into the night, leaving the Dursleys and Privet Drive behind him.

He continued walking until his feet tore open and bled, then he healed them and kept walking. Finally he reached a forest where he finally collapsed, exhausted beyond anything he had ever felt before. Harry didnt know how long he laid there, at the edge of the forest, when he felt hands picking him up and carrying him away.

"Where are you taking me?" He murmured, his eyes lighting up once more.

"To my home young child, I sense great power in you." A beautiful voice told him. "You will be raised by me and my brethren and taught as we teach our children. Do you wish to do this?"

Harry nodded as the first smile in years crossed his face. Then he snuggled deeper in the arms holding him and fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ok so this was more of a prologue than anything, just me setting up my story:)**

**kaari xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

hey so i hope you liked the prologue:) this one should be a proper chapter hopefully!

disclaimer: i dont own anything it all belongs to j.k rowling:)

* * *

"Again."

The sun was setting over the horizon, turning the forest a multitude of colours. He panted as sweat dripped off his brow and onto the ground beneath him but he obeyed the command anyway and forced his body through another round of difficult body maneuvers ranging from flips, to punches and kicks. It was a top level physical training exercise called taishanto that improved agility and fitness as well as teaching him martial arts at the same time. When he had first started doing taishanto,when he was three, he hadn't even managed to achieve the first level once without getting major cramps and sore muscles. Now, almost eight years later, he was able to get through the highest level six times in a row before he even broke a sweat.

"Your slacking off! Fix your stance and start over again." Kaileen shouted at him.

He smoothly shifted from the seventh stance into the first one and began again, starting his taishanto for the eleventh time in a he finally finished the last stance without error, he turned and bowed to his instructor. Kaileen had been responsible for his training for as long as he could remember. It had been her that had saved him when he was three and her that had raised him ever since. She had given him a new name when he was accepted into her family and thats who he had been every since. Leilki. Once he was dismissed, Leilki made his way down to the stream where he could bathe in peace. As he washed, he saw his reflection in the water.

He had brilliant green eyes and hair as black as night. He had delicate features and flawless olive skin. His looks were far more beautiful then any human could ever achieve, a direct result from his prolonged usage of faerie magic. As he was still young when he started using faerie magic, it had changed him past appearances. He had the increased stamina, strength, senses and agility a faerie had. That, on top of the training he had been through, produced an extremely beautiful, fit, young boy, who would grow up to be a very fine young man.

Leilki smiled with perfectly white teeth and finished washing himself before climbing out. He dressed in traditional faerie clothes, natural coloured shirt with leggings and soft leather boots. Faeries didn't cut their hair, as the length of your hair told others your standing in the Faerie court, so he tied back his long, flowing hair with a tie and placed several flowers in it. He'd chosen emerald ones to further emphasize his eyes and make them look even more beautiful than before. Then he made his way to the central greeting area where they dined and had parties. Faeries were very free creatures that had next to no communication with the outside world and would entertain themselves however they liked.

They chose things like personal fitness, musical talents and other activities to keep themselves occupied. Leilki himself excelled in anything physical, musical and artistic. The sound of music drifted in between the trees and it was such a happy tune that it made him want to immediately start dancing along with the other faeries he could see even from this distance. He laughed and joined in the dancing, twirling around and round. They continued on far into the night, dancing away with music in their ears.

When Leilki woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the silence. Faeries don't keep to sleep patterns so there was always at least one musical instrument going at any time. But this morning, there was silence. He looked around in surprise, trying to figure out why there was no music but he couldnt find anything to suggest why. Deciding that everyone might just be tired from the night before, he got up to go to Kaileen's for his morning round of taishanto when he heard a noise coming from the forest surrounding his home. Frowning, Leilki walked silently to where he had heard the noise but couldnt find anything. Leilki had just turned back to the sleeping faeries when he heard a small click and a sharp pain radiated from just in between his shoulder blades. Twisting around to look, He was shocked to see blood streaming down his back. A moment later three more clicks resounded around the forest and two more blood spots appeared on his body, one on his left leg and one on his right forearm. He fell to the floor, trying to understand what was happening when people emerged from the forests holding black metal objects that made clicking noises and shot silver clumps, a faeries weakness. They swarmed upon the sleeping faeries, shooting everything in sight, he was forced to watch as the humans killed countless faeries. Silver polluted faeries blood, like poison. It caused the blood thicken until it couldnt flow anymore and no oxygen reached their brain, effectively killing the faerie.

He watched, unable to close his eyes, as every member of his family was murdered by humans. Even though he wasn't a true faerie, enough of his blood and body was changed by faerie magic so although silver didnt kill him, it still rendered him immobile and caused him to have sluggish thoughts. Hours passed and Leilki found himself wishing for the silence that had been so horrible this morning, for even silence was better than screams. When the humans finally left, leaving total and utter destruction in their wake, he just lay there, unable to look away from the carnage before him. He prayed for someone to come help them but knew it was hopeless. Faeries were an extremely private race that didnt like other races meddling in their affairs. He doubted that anyone even knew their location, let alone what had happened. So when more people stormed the village, Leilki's first reaction was anger. How dare they came back. One time wasnt enough for them? They had to do it all over again. He tried getting up but all he could manage was to balance on his elbows.

"This one's alive here!" One of them shouted, running over to him.

The man was holding a long piece of wood and Leilki couldnt help but assume it was a weapon. He tried to summon his magic but he couldnt concentrate on anything. The man had finally reached him and he knelt down beside him.

"It's ok, you're safe now. Calm down, you're going to be alright."

Leilki tried to resist, to fight, to avenge his family. But he couldnt. He couldnt stop his eyelids from drooping over his eyes as he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**hey ok i know this chapter might be a but confusing but I want harry to be fully accepted into the faerie community and i knew that couldnt happen if he still had a human name. Dont worry though, his wizard name is still harry so while he's at hogwarts thats what they'll call him:) just try imagine it as a english name and chinese name. two names for the same person deppending on who they're with.  
**

**please review if you need anything?  
**

**kaari xx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont own anything it all belongs to j.k rowling:)

* * *

Leilki awoke to find himself not in his home, but in a building. Gone were the green trees covered in moss with beautiful flowers everywhere, the sparkling stream that winded through their small village in the forest. Now he was in a building that had white walls and weird beep noises everywhere. The people who spoke had voices that sound rough and uncultured to his ears. Leilki hadnt been in a building since he was three years old. Where was he? Where was Kaileen? Or Jalasin? Or Avery? Then he remembered the carnage and killing. He tried getting up but found that he was attached to a weird instrument through a cord in his arm. He yanked it out and threw of the coverings on top of him. Someone had dressed him in white clothes that tied at the sides sometime while he was unconcious.

He could see vials of multi coloured liquids everywhere that looked a lot like potions. Wait they were potions. That's when Leilki realized that he was in a wizards hospital, he must have been brought there by the men from before.

"Stop! Where do you think that you're going?" One of the rough voices demanded angrily. Leilki turned to see a short, plump woman hurrying t owards him.

"I'm leaving this place and going home."

The affect of his voice on her was immediate. She slowed down and the anger on her face faded. Faerie voices were beautiful, musical things that could, if wanted, persuade humans to do things. Leilki's voice had changed to that of a faerie long ago.

"Whaat?" The human said dumbly, still dazed from his voice.

"I am going home. Where are my clothes?"

"Over-over th- wait what? You cant leave this place young faerie. Your injuries could not have healed yet."

Remembering his injuries, Leilki examined his body, looking for any sign of hurt. When he found none, he assumed that his body had the regenerative powers of a faerie as well. When he was little, in order to start using faerie magic, they had put him through a ceremony that opened his body to be susceptible to change. That was how he picked up on faerie features and how he could use faerie magic when an ordinary human couldnt.

"My injuries have healed. So i thank you for your assistance but I must really take my leave now." With that, he picked up his clothes from the nearby chair and used his magic to get changed. Then he thought about home and in a moment, he was there.

Leilki's first reaction was denial. There was no way this was possible. The utter mayhem that was his home shouldnt have been possible. The bodies had been removed but the blood had remained, staining the ground with gore. He wandered through his home, running his hands over what had once been beautiful, now horrible. When he reached the Kaileen's house anger tore through his mind, burning out any other emotion and thought. It seemed whoever had cleaned up the bodies had missed her. She was spread across her daughter, Jalisin, and even in death he could see she was trying to protect her. Jalisin had been his first friend when he was a child and they had been practically siblings ever since as her mother was his adoptive mother. Kaileen had taken him into her home, had raised him as her own and yet here she was, thrown carelessly to the side as if she meant nothing. And Jalasin. She was no better. The two people he cared most about in the world, one a mother, the other a sister, were gone. Grief and fury battled for dominance in his heart and mind, neither gaining an advantage. He remembered every detail from the horror, fueling the emotions inside him. Deep hatred swirled in him, hatred for stupid muggles and what they had done. He knew it was muggles that had done this and not wizards as they had used weapons his poisoned mind had recalled before. Guns. They had shot down his whole entire family with their stupid guns. Leilki let out an unearthly wail, letting out all the emotions within him. It was a sound that no being would ever forget. In it you could hear grief, sadness, regret, anger, vengeance, hatred, longing, loneliness and many more. All animals and creatures stopped what they were doing as they listened to the faerie/human child express his mourning song. It rose and fell until finally drifted off into silence.

Slowly, movement started up again, the animals returning to their tasks and the mythical creatures to talk quietly among themselves about what they had just heard. That is when Leilki swore to everything he deemed worthy that he would avenge his family, his friends. Hatred for muggles took root in his heart, growing as he walked out of his home and past the blood soaked ground once again. He swore that he would make the muggles pay, no matter what it took. And he knew, for as long as he lived, that his hatred wouldnt lessen over time. For after all, once a faerie got a passion, they pursued it for the rest of their lives.

Leilki was walking along the hidden pathways of the forest, remembering all the memories he'd had there, when he heard the sound of flapping wings. He looked up to see a small brown owl carrying an envelope heading towards him. When it was directly overhead, the owl released the letter so that it fell down to land in his hand.

_Harry Potter_

Harry Potter... That was his human name, he hadn't been called that in years. Who would know him by that? Leilki opened the letter curiously.

_Dear Harry Potter,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Attached is a letter of the required books and equipment that you will be needing for your classes. On the 1st of September, be at platform 9 and 3/4's by 9:00 am._

_Congratulations,  
Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Leilki rested his back against the tree nearest to him and slid down to its base. He thought long and hard about what to do. He was already far more advanced then any eleven year old should be so there was no real need to attend school, but without attending hogwarts, there would be no way he would ever had any say in the happenings of the world.

It was decided then, tomorrow he would go and get the needed equipment and in september, he would attend school.

* * *

**Ok how did you like this chapter? Next one will be featuring diagon ally and maybe even the train:) If there are any problems then just review and let me know:) **

**i love you all,  
**

**kaari xo  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i dont own anything it all belongs to j.k rowling:)

* * *

Leilki walked among the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, trying to keep the disgust off his face. How people actually lived among surrounding such as these was beyond him. The smell of dirt, sweat and who knows what else pressed in on him until he wanted to gag. He had made himself come even though he had expressively not wanted too. He had been among fresh air and houses made out of trees for so long that he had forgotten what streets were like. He hated them.

Sighing, Leilki made his way over to wand shop. He had saved it for last because he knew if he had done it first, he would have given up and gone home halfway through. Now at least he had something to look forward to. Leilki didnt actually need a wand to do magic for the faeries had taught him it without him ever seeing a wand before but it was required of all hogwarts students.

Olivianders wasnt nearly as crowded as the other shops much to his surprise. He had expected a long wait before he could find his wand but there were barely ten people waiting in line. It took barely half an hour before Oliviander was calling him up.

"Well well. Look who we have here. Mr Harry Potter."

It took a moment before Leilki responded to the name, not having been called it for years.

"I prefer Leilki." He said coolly, hinting subtly.

"A faerie name?"

When Leilki just nodded Oliviander continued.

"You lived among the faeries?"

Another nod.

"But that is a faerie name, and you are not among faeries anymore, you are among wizards, so you should use your wizard name." Oliviander pointed out, moving from box to box.

Leilki conceded that the old wandmaker had a point but didnt want a name as mundane as Harry. Then he realized that although his first name was Harry, Leilki would always be his true name and he shouldnt be annoyed at his birth parents for picking such a stupid name.

"You're right Mr Oliviander. Now to the subject of my wand.."

"Ah yes of course."

They moved over to the very back shelf, where the dust was piled up high and the sunlight didnt reach. Harry sensed that the wands back here were not shown to everyone.

"I sense great power in you young man. You are extremely advanced for someone of your age and I can tell that you have faerie DNA. This means that your wand is going to have to be made stronger then anyone else and must have a faerie core or your magic will overload it."

Harry nodded to show his understanding. "So how does this work?"

"Well usually i show you a variety of wands.. But i think you'll be fine on your own. Just breeze through, don't break the wands and when you find something, just let me know."

Harry thanked the old man and walked to the very darkest corner of the shop, where he could sense the more powerful wands. After several minutes of not being able to find anything, Harry finally found a wand that gave off a soft green glow when he held it. It was the colour of the forests he grew up in.

"I found one!" He shouted down the halls of wands.

"Bring it here then." Oliviander shouted back.

Harry rolled his eyes and replaced all the discarded boxes before making his way over to the front desk. When there, he placed the wand and box on the table and sat down on a spare chair.

"Well this is interesting." Oliviander mused. "The faerie that gave me the hair that makes up the core to this wand was a very wise faerie who's name was Kaileen. She recently passed away though, much to my deep regret and sadness, for we were friends for a long time. Maybe you knew her?"

Harry stared at him with an open mouth. "She-she was like my mother."

Oliviander looked at him curiously but did not press for further information. "I'm sorry for your loss. Though it seems even in death she is looking out for you."

Harry gave a small smile. It seemed perfect that his wand contained a hair of his mothers head, for when he destroyed the muggles, it would be like she was getting her own revenge with him.

In no time at all, the wand was purchased and Harry was once again trying to control his anger as he walked through the streets. He attempted to stay longer but within the space of a few minutes he had to stop himself from lashing out at every person in sight. He could feel his faerie self stirring and immediately tried to push it down. Faeries were extremely passionate creatures and while most of the time they were happy and carefree, when they got mad they were cruel and heartless. He knew if he gave in to the faerie part inside of him at the moment then people would get hurt.

He struggled to remain calm before finally losing his temper and slamming his fist against a wall. Many eyes turned to him before looking away at his glare. Two people did not look away however and started to head towards him. The duo consisted of very similar looking people, one man and one boy. They both had dead straight bleach blonde hair and very angular features. They held themselves proudly upright and looked disdainfully on everyone else, as if they were better. The young boy walked slightly behind the man and it was obvious that they were father and son.

"Young boy, why are you here all by yourself? Where are your parents?" The father asked. Harry could see something in the mans eyes, a mixture between apprehension and curiosity.

Harry gave the man a cold look before completely ignoring the mans query. "And you are?"

The man smirked. "Oh how silly of me, I apologize for not introducing myself before. I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my son, Draco. What is your name boy?"

That explained they're mannerisms, they were purebloods. The Malfoy family was one of the oldest, purest families in the wizarding world, second only to the Black family.

"Don't call me boy." He snarled, his eyes flashing. "My name is Harry Potter."

Surprise and recognition flashed in their eyes before becoming carefully controlled again. "Ah, Mr Potter. You will be in Dracos year at hogwarts."

Harry had to stop himself from pointing out the obvious, of course he would be, they were all first years after all. "How delightful i'm sure."

With a polite parting nod, Harry turned his back on the two purebloods and made his way back to the inn where he was staying. Once he was out of earshot, Lucius turned to Draco and grabbed his son by the shoulders, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Make sure you befriend that boy Draco, I sense great power coming from him. Do you understand me?"

Draco nodded and looked at the retreating back of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. "Yes father, I understand."

* * *

Harry opened the door to his room and inspected the living conditions. It turned out that he had been handed down quite a lot of money from his parents. He had the whole Potter bank accounts in his possession as the last remaining Potter and as it turns out, the Potters were one of the highest standing pureblood families and as a result, had extremely large bank accounts. Also, as the godson of the Black family head and had no other parents, he had access to their bank accounts as well. With all the accounts now in his hold, Harry had enough money to last him several well pampered lifetimes.

Despite this, the rooms Harry had booked were not what you would expect from someone as rich as him. They were modest quarters, containing only a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and tv. They were clean though, unlike many of the other inns, and had a good view. Harry wasn't the kind of person to have flashy displays of wealth, he would have first rate material robes because they were comfortable, not because he wanted people to know he was rich. Sometimes it was ok, like when he was trying to impose on someone, but for everyday use, flashing wealth usually gets you disliked, but its not like he cared anyway. Sighing at human folly, Harry placed his newly bought books and clothes down and collapsed on his bed, quickly falling into deep slumber.

The few days went by quickly, days slipping into nights and back into days. He didn't see the Malfoys again but he saw a few others that had the same bearings as the two purebloods, arrogant posture, sneering faces, rich. These were features that Harry was becoming to associate with pure bred families, and how could he blame them? Harry would love to be part of a family that had no taint from disgusting muggles. Even though he was a direct heir to a prominent pureblood line, he had a mudblood mother that tainted his blood. The Potters had managed to remain pure and clean until his father wrecked everything and married the very thing they had tried to keep out. This caused Harry to have ill feelings towards his parents, even though they died for him. He hated that his mother came from the very people he despised more then anything and he hated that his father couldnt marry i nice little pureblood and keep his blood clean. Now Harry had to go through the rest of his life knowing that he was partially the very thing he vowed to kill. Unless... Maybe there was a spell he could create that would make him only have the DNA of his father... Well he would have to investigate further.

Shaking off these troublesome thoughts, Harry went back to focusing on packing his bags, for after all, he was leaving tomorrow and had barely even started. A loud crashing noise distracted him from his packing and he turned to see the animal he had picked up as his familiar push a book of the desk. It was a magical wild cat called a hindura that lived in the same forests as he did so he grew up with them as pets and they reminded him of home. They were very smart and powerful animals had many powers. Hindura had the power to change their size from a kitten, to a house cat, to a lion and back on will. On top of that, they also had the power to breathe fire and possessed incredible strength and speed. They were the perfect familiars as they could understand you when you spoke to them, even if they couldn't speak back - they had the intelligence of humans, better than humans in some cases.

The moment he saw one in the pet store he was reminded of home and knew he must have it. This one was a very delicate female hindura - strong but with fine bones - and had black fur with green eyes, just like him. He felt an immediate connection to the animal and knew that, without a doubt, that he and the hindura were meant to be partners.

"Asrai what are you doing up there?" He sighed and walked over to pick up the kitten from the table. "You're going to break something."

The only response he received was a hiss and playful swipe of a claw. Smiling, Harry put Asrai down on the floor and gave her a quick pat before continuing on with his packing. It didnt take him long before everything was packed and ready to go except for a spare change of clothes for the train tomorrow. Then he settled into bed and drifted off to sleep, ready for the day tomorrow. The last sensation he felt was of a small body snuggling against his side.

* * *

**Ok i know i didnt get to mentioning the train station but im happy with this chapter and think the idea of Asrai was pretty good if i do say so myself ;) review if you think im doing something wrong:)  
**

**love you,  
**

**kaari xo  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i dont own anything it all belongs to j.k rowling:)

hey so if anyone actually read the reviews, S-Wanderer999 brought up a really good point about where witches and wizards come from and how muggleborns get their magic. I came up with an answer that i think is half decent actually and if anyone is interested in finding out before i find a way to sneak it into this story, just ask and ill give you the whole version, not the slipped in things that will hopefully come up later on:) ok well i hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Also i just want to say a big shout out to Astrapi Ekrixi for editing and helping me with this chapter and the whole story! your amazing i love you xo**

* * *

Harry was awoken by claws digging in to hiss chest. He groaned and rolled over, purposely using his weight to crush Asrai. He was careful not to apply to much pressure as he didnt want to hurt her but he wanted to play with her a bit. She growled playfully back and squirmed until she found a way out underneath his armpit. When she was fully free, Asrai tried to gather as much dignity as possible and held her head upright while Harry smirked at her. Then he saw the time on the bedside clock and cursed, rolling out of bed. He hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans and loose top that brought out the colour in his eyes. Then he shoved the rest of the things in his bag as he slid on his sneakers.

By the time he was completely ready and standing at the door, only fifteen minutes had passed since he had woken up. He used magic to levitate his bags down the stairs and into the street where he placed them down so the oblivious muggles wouldnt notice that there were bags floating in mid air. Asrai stayed close to his feet, so close she almost tripped him over every time he took a step.

He looked around him, trying to find a practical way to get to the train station without the disgusting muggles noticing him. He could of apparated but that would have drawn attention. He could have flown, but that would have drawn attention. He cursed again as he finally realized that he would have to catch a cab. A _cab._ It took a long time before one finally pulled up and Harry got in the car, pulling in his bags after him. Asrai curled up on his lap while Harry carefully kept his expression neutral, not showing any of the emotions swirling inside him. At the moment he would like nothing more than too kick the driver out in the street and leave him there in the middle of the road. There was one thing stopping him though, the fact that he couldnt drive. If he _could_ drive though... yes that would be different. It got him through the long drive to the train station happily.

His happiness faded though when the car stopped and the driver turned to ask him for money and he realized he didnt have any muggle money. Harry sighed and moments later the driver was staring at the screen with a blank look that all freshly obliviated people assume.

"You drove me here out of the kindness of you heart." Harry murmured softly.

"I drove you here. Kindness. My heart."

"That's right. Now go back home."

The driver nodded and left as soon as Harry had removed his things from the car. Muggles were so weak they couldnt even stop an eleven year old boy from not paying a thirty-five dollar fine. Shaking his head at their folly, Harry walked down to platform nine and walked through the barrier leading onto nine and three quarters.

Immediately on the other side there was a family of redheads almost blocking the way. Harry stared at the littlest one in annoyance before moving around the blockage and continuing on to the train. In no time at all he had his own compartment and was settling down comfortably in the chairs when the door opened and one of the younger redheads from earlier walked in.

Straight away Harry knew this boy was not of pureblood origin, there was no way. He walked slouched over and had a constant daft look on his face that no pureblood would ever dare carry.

"Do you mind if i sit here?" The boy asked even though he had already sat down.

"Do my preferences matter?" Harry said coldly, when the boy just looked even more confused he sighed and leaned back, trying his best to ignore the person sitting near him.

It soon became clear that this would be impossible as he was constantly distracted by the sounds of someone fidgeting and sounding like they were about to say someone then stop. Harry cracked open an eye to glare at the restless boy.

"If you have something to say then say it." He sighed, trying to remain in control of his annoyance.

"Well... I was just wondering if I could see it. I'm Ronald Weasley by the way but everyone calls me Ron."

He didnt see any reason why the boys name was important to him but let it slide. "See what?"

"The scar." Ronald lowered his voice down to a whisper, as if it was a secret.

Harry looked at him like he was a child. He debated whether or not it would be easier to just say no but then remembered that children persist with things they want and decided it would just be easier to appease the annoying boy. With a sigh he lifted his long dark hair away from his face, revealing the scar hidden beneath.

"Woah mate that's pretty impressive."

Harry had to stop himself from gritting his teeth at the mudbloods' use of language. M_ate. _That was an entirely muggle word that he would never expect from a wizard, even a mudblood. Actually no, he would expect it from a mudblood because after all, they were practically muggles anyway. He was surprised that he had managed to stay in the presence of such a muggle like wizard for so long without doing something drastic. He knew he was near his limit though and it only took the mudblood to wipe his nose on his hand until couldnt stand it any longer.

"Get out." He said quietly. "I wish to be alone."

Then he turned away from the annoying boy and closed his eyes, effectively shutting any window of conversation. Ronald stood slowly and walked to the door before hesitating, then he looked back to Harry with a weird look in his eyes.

"I have to say, you're nothing like i would have expected the great Harry Potter to be." Ronald said quietly.

The Great Harry Potter. He would have laughed if he was alone.

"I am _nothing_ like you expect me to be. You're just a filthy mudblood." He spat, about to loose the little control he had left on his blank expression.

Ronald's fist clenched in fury at the use of the word 'mudblood' and he whirled to face the beautiful green eyed boy with the emotionless face.

"I'll have you know," he said angrily. "That I happen to be a pureblood wizard."

Harry almost lost control and recoiled in shock but instead he just stiffened. Ronald stormed out of the compartment and slammed the door shut, leaving Harry alone in his surprise. There was no way that child was a pureblood, he didnt act like any purebloods he had see before. Although he had heard of blood traitors. He personally had never met one before but they supposedly were pureblood families that conversed with muggles. So the Weasley family were blood traitors, it was good information to remember later on, after all, there were seven of them or something.

He sighed and settled himself comfortably against the seats, relaxing and listening to all the noises on the train. With his sensitive hearing, Harry was able to hear a lot more then then humans so that was how he heard the footsteps nearing his compartment. They had the rhythm of someone who possessed a lot of confidence and sure enough, his door opened to reveal the young Malfoy and three others. They piled into the compartment and made themselves at home, not even bothering ask if they could sit down.

"Everyone, this is Harry Potter." Draco introduced.

One by one, he was introduced to everyone. There was Theodore Nott, a tall, gangly light headed boy with kind blue eyes. His father was a high ranking Ministry employee and a pureblood. There was Dahne Greengrass, a beautiful girl with long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Her family was incredibly rich and her family was a pureblood family that was of the same standing of the Potter family. The third person was Blaise Zabini, a skinny boy with dark hair and dark eyes. His mother was infamous for getting married to rich men who suddenly disappeared after they were married for a few months. All in all, Draco's friends were all heirs to well respected, pureblood families and excellent choices.

When everyone was introduced and comfortable in each others presence they fell into meaningless chatter. Harry stayed silent, content to just listen while the four purebloods discussed people he had only heard about from the more... Outgoing, gossiping fae. As the conversation turned more personal, Harry found himself growing uncomfortable. Obviously these four wizards had known each other for a long time so knew a lot about each other. He couldnt join in the conversation even if he wanted to and not having control made Harry feel insignificant. He didnt like it.

Daphne Greengrass looked at Harry as he sat quietly against the window and couldnt help thinking he truly was a beautiful boy. He had very delicate features but looked strong at the same time. He had the darkest hair she had ever seen and the brightest eyes that were set off perfectly with tan skin. He had an emotionless face on but when she peeked into his eyes, she saw strange things that frightened as much as intrigued her. It was like he wasnt human somehow for his eyes seemed to deep and shallow at the same time. He seemed happy to be sitting quietly with them, at least until they started to talk about more personal things, then the relaxed lines in his face seemed to harden and he seemed to stiffen slightly. The change would have been unnoticeable if she hadnt already been watching him but she could guess what had caused it. It looked like the symptoms of someone feeling left out. Daphne had grown up knowing Draco, Theodore and Blaise so she knew almost everything about them. Harry on the other hand was an unknown equation and that was probably why he was feeling left out, they knew nothing of each other.

Taking this to heart, Daphne decided she would try bring him into the conversation so he wouldnt feel so left out. Listening to Draco bragging about how good he was a quiddich gave her an opportunity to include him easily.

"So Harry? Do you have a favourite sport?" She asked next time Draco took a breath.

Harry looked up, shocked, when his name was spoken. They were including him in the conversation! He looked at Daphne gratefully before answer quietly.

"Yes, it's called jumista, have you played it?"

They all looked at him blankly before Blaise clicked his fingers and scowled at Harry.

"It's not a _muggle_ game is it?" He scorned.

"No it's a faerie game."

Again they all looked at him blankly and he sighed before explaining further.

"It's a faerie game," he repeated. "It's where, at midday, you split into teams and go to separate ends of the forest. The other team will have something of your teams and vice versa. Then, at twilight, the game starts and you have to find your item - it sounds simple but there are rules. You can use illusions, distractions, pretty much anything to draw attention away from your hidden item but you cant be seen. If you get spotted by anyone, even someone on your own team then you're out. This makes teamwork limited as communication is extremely difficult. The game keeps on going until an item is found but can only be played at night so during the day you're not allowed to move. The longest game i ever played in lasted two weeks."

Silence followed his explanation before Theodore broke it.

"You played a game for two _weeks?"_ He asked, not believing. "How did you not loose interest?"

Harry gave a half smile. "Faeries have very one-track minds. When we get a passion for something, we never give it up."

Draco frowned, only just noticing that Harry had included himself when he spoke of the fae. "We?"

"Didnt you know? I grew up with faeries, technically im practically a faerie." He frowned at his less than articulate use of the english language before smiling once more.

"But.. How?" Blaise asked.

"As you know, My birth parents were killed when i was one. Then i was sent to my abusive _muggle_ relatives so i ran away when i was three. A faerie found me and ever since then raised me as one of her own." He was surprised to find himself opening up to these almost strangers but he sensed kindred spirits within them.

"Thats.. Amazing." Daphne breathed. "Did you learn anything from them?"

"Of course he did!" Theodore scorned. Then his expression turned sheepish and he turned to harry and said meekly, "So what did you learn?"

Harry chuckled. "Lots of magic. Light, dark and faerie. Then other things like music, art and fitness exercises."

"So you already know magic then." It wasnt a question, but a statement.

"Yes I am far more advanced then probably all the children in out year. Except i sense you four might be as well."

The four friends exchanged glances. "Why would you think that?" Draco said after a moment.

"Don't play coy with me. I can sense your auras, a very useful fae gift. You four all have stronger auras then anyone else this year. I also know that you four dont always stay on the light side."

He judged that they were loyal to each other and therefore would make loyal friends to him. Now he just had to test his suspicions.

"Why would you think that?" Draco said slowly.

"I can sense your aura." He spoke as if he was talking to a child. He could also sense other things through someones aura, like emotions, power levels, and magic types. He knew straight away that whilst Draco would be excellent at combat magic, he wasn't very good at the intellectual part.

"Oh."

"Yes. But it's alright. As i said earlier, i've been taught light, dark and fae magic. I dont have a preference."

Draco, Theodore and Daphne relaxed but Blaise stayed suspicious.

"The Dark Lord killed your parents, arent you against him then?"

Everyone shot him sharp looks, signalling him to be quiet but Harry answered anyway. "I dont have anything against him. I cant even remember what my birth parents look like. But from what i've heard, he went to a lot of trouble to kill me and them so im sure he had a good reason. The only woman i had any attachment to was my faerie mother, who was killed by muggles. Ever since then, i swore i would avenge my family. Those disgusting muggles will pay for what they did."

He suspected that if he opened up about his hatred of muggles, they might do the same. It soon became clear that he was correct when Draco smiled at him and reached out a hand for him to shake.

"Welcome to the club."

And then the lolly cart came.

* * *

**Hey ok sorry for not making up original names but i like all these ones:) And sorry if harry isnt what you would expect but im open to suggestions on how i can change him. Right now i imagine him as a caring, beautiful boy that has a lot of faerie attributes. He hates muggles though so even though he might be sweet and gentle to purebloods, he could torture a muggle to death without a problem.  
**

**kaari xo  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i dont own anything it all belongs to j.k rowling:)

ok so i just had to say that i suck at writing accents so please dont hate on me for it!

* * *

The rest of the train ride seemed to go very quickly. They passed the time by exchanging sweets and talking about the year to come. They left alone subjects that would exclude Harry and instead asked him about his life, his friends, hobbies ect. There was really only one time out of the several hours that stuck in his mind though. They were discussing fae culture when Theodore frowned and turned to Harry.

"Don't faeries have different names than humans?" He had asked. "I read once that to be accepted as one of them you have to have a fae name and every fae has a different name that means something in their language. If so, what is yours?"

"Woah take a breath there Theo." Harry had replied. He had been given permission to call Theodore by his childhood nickname. "Yes its true, names have great significance to faeries and they can change over time. Mine is Leilki. It means moon child, for i was found in the moonlight."

He remembered the way Daphne's eyes had lit up, the way they shone. "That's beautiful," She breathed. Then she sighed, "I wish i had a faerie name."

"Maybe I'll give you one someday." He had said and winked.

Looking back on it now, the conversation wasnt that interesting, just one more subject out of the many they had talked about, but for some reason, it stayed with him. Shaking off the weird memory, he concentrated on finding his robes for after all, they were about to arrive.

The castle was beautiful, there was no denying it. Centuries of magic had gone into making the school what it was now and it showed. He could sense its aura from miles away, filled with beauty and power. If he hadnt had such complete control over his emotions he would have stood there, bathed in its glory.

"Why are you just standing there?" Draco asked snidely. "We have to go."

"Right." He nodded and followed his new friends to where all the other first years had convened.

"Firs' years ov'r here!" A gruff voice called out over all the chatter. An extremely tall man with a massive build stood towering over everyone. They made their way reluctantly to him and stood among the mingling wizards and witches. They were led over to the surrounding waters and guided onto boats. The boats didnt have any paddles but started moving as soon as soon as they had passengers. They would be powered by magic then, but who's magic did it use? Hogwarts? The castle would definitely have enough power but he didnt sense any draining in its aura. It seemed as if they were powered by the magic of the earth itself but how was that possible? Maybe there would be some books about it somewhere.

"Why do you have such a serious expression on?" Blaise asked, half curious, half mocking.

"Just thinking," He replied mysteriously.

Blaise snorted and ran his hands through his dark brown hair.

"I wish these things would go faster, sea breezes are horrible for my hair."

Draco pushed him lightly on the shoulder and laughed. "You're so stupid Blaise, even i know that the Hogwarts warts arent connected to the ocean."

Blaise blushed and Draco assumed a smug look only to be brought down by Theo's quiet voice. "Actually there is a point of the Hogwarts river that connects to the ocean so Blaise was unknowingly correct."

It was Blaises turn to smile smugly at Draco who blushed, avoiding looking into anyones eyes. He was saved from having to respond though by a jolt from the boat, looking around, Harry realised that they had arrived and gracefully stepped off the boat. Draco followed next, almost as graceful, then Theo, Daphne and Blaise.

They were led into the castle through a pair of doors that everyone else gasped at but Harry remained silent for he had seen more beautiful things. He could still vividly remember the ancient trees in his forest and they had stood far, far taller than this wood and metal creation and were far, far more beautiful. An ache spread through his chest as he remembered how he would run under those reaching branches with the other faeries, drunk with the moonlight. Uncontrollable anger surged through him, he felt it in every cell of his body.

"Harry.. Are you ok?" Daphne asked nervously.

Her voice jerked him out of his memories and emotions with a jolt and he looked around until he found the face that matched the voice.

"What do you mean?" He replied, feigning ignorance.

She gave him an odd look. "You were.. I dont know how to explain it but you looked even more beautiful if thats possible.. But at the same time, you looked cold and frightening and your eyes were freaky."

He sighed, he knew he had to control his emotions better. "Sorry, it's my faerie self. When I lose control of my emotions, I.. How do i explain this? They overtake me a bit and I become.. less human. I'm sorry but that's the best i can explain it."

He shrugged apologetically. "Do you understand?"

"I-I think so." She seemed a bit dazed but was nodding so he took it as a yes.

"Good."

They kept walking along the castle corridors until they reached a room that, by the sounds of it, was directly behind the great hall. They were told to wait back here quietly until their names were called out and then walk out to the front.

"What house do you think you'll be in Harry?" Blaise asked mockingly.

He gave the dark haired boy a bored look. "I don't know. That's what the _sorting_ is for is it." He said sarcastically.

Blaise looked at him with superiority. "I'm going to be in Slytherin." He boasted. "My whole family's been in Slytherin for generations."

"Then that could make you the biggest disappointment in generations if you _dont_ get into Slytherin." He said calmly.

Harry knew without a doubt that the boy would be in Slytherin, he was a textbook example of the green house but it was fun toying with him all the same, especially when a worried expression crossed his face. He hid a smile beneath a blank mask but he allowed his eyes to show his mirth. Theodore saw his amusement at Blaise's expense and let out a small chuckle, it seemed that Harry had a different side to him than he had shown previously.

"Andrews, Gemma." Mcgonagall called out. A small girl with dull brown hair walked to the front, nervously wringing her hands together. It only took a moment for the sorting hat to settle on her head before it yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

"Astrost, Nathaniel." A handsome boy with ash blonde hair and grey eyes stepped forward casually, a smirk on his face. The sorting hat should have made him look less attractive but he pulled it off. "Ravenclaw!"

The names went by, one after the other. Soon it was almost time for Daphne's name to be called.

"Granger, Hermione."

A bushy haired girl walked nervously to the hat and sat down. It deliberated for a moment before calling out 'Griffindor.' She sighed gratefully and walked to the cheering table before the next name was called.

"Greengrass, Daphne." Daphne walked forwards, a small smile on her face. The hat settled on her blonde curls and almost immediately it replied. "Slytherin!"

Daphne made her way down to the table as the next name was called. Draco was, surprisingly, sorted into Slytherin, as was Theodore. They took they're places next to Daphne and received congratulations from the other Slytherins.

Finally, it was his turn. "Potter, Harry."

All the years of controlling his emotions seemed to finally pay off. His face showed none of the nervousness he felt inside as he made his way to the chair. He wanted to be sorted into Slytherin for that seemed to be the house that had ideals closest to his. From the looks of it, if he wanted allies, the Slytherins would be the best option.

He sat down on the chair and the hat was placed on his head, he could hear it mumbling quietly.

"Harry Potter, Harry, Harry Potter." It was saying. "You're an interesting one you are. You could be in Griffindor, you're definitely brave enough. Or Hufflepuff, you're loyal to your family and friends. Or Ravenclaw, your mind is... exemplary. But you want to be in Slytherin and it does say that i have to take your preferences into account." The hat sighed. "Well alright then."

"Slytherin!" It yelled.

Silence spread through the hall. No one had expected the famous Harry Potter to be placed into the very house of the Dark Lord he destroyed as a baby. Gracefully and with great dignity, Harry stood up and made his way to his house table. He took a seat next to Theodore and kept his chin up and face blank. Daphne gave him a reassuring smile and Draco clapped him on the back. He could feel the eyes burning into his body but most were easy to ignore, only two really stood out. He traced them back to the head table. Dumbledore was one and Snape was the other.

Mcgonagall recovered first and called out the next name and the applause started up again. The Weasley boy was sorted into Griffindor, joining the rest of his family. The mood picked up again as everyone relaxed and it seemed like seconds after that that Dumbledore was saying his speech and food was appearing on the tables. Conversations started up all around the hall and everyone dug into their food. All the Slytherins had upstanding table manners, using tongs and knives and forks with everything, even the chicken legs. The Griffindors however were undignified and sloppy in the way they ate. They picked food of the plated with their fingers and ate like animals. Disgusting, the lot of them.

"So Harry," Theodore began. "I just had a thought and i was wondering if you could clear it up for me."

Harry looked at him in acknowledgement and noticed several other heads turning their way.

"You said you were part faerie right?" At his nod, Theodore continued. "Then how do you use a wand? I would think your faerie part would overload it."

Multiple eyes were widened in interest and bodies were leaned inwards, waiting for his reply.

"That is true, but i have a wand specially made for people like me. It is made stronger and has a faerie core so its quite alright."

He spoke quietly but made sure his words would reach everyone listening.

"I see."

They continued on the meal, only talking about trivial things but Harry didnt miss the measuring looks he was being given by the surrounding Slytherins. He smirked. It seemed he would just have to prove himself to them.

After dinner, they were led away from dinner and to their common rooms and were told to shower then go to bed. He was rooming with Draco, Theodore, Blaise and another boy called Jason. Jason was a quiet, scrawny kid that didnt say anything. He was frail and weak but had a sharp mind. Harry found his bed and placed his bag on it before neatly unpacking everything and placing them in the draws. Everyone else in the dorm did the same except for Blaise, who just threw his clothes over everything. Since the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons, Harry's window revealed a view of inside the lake. When he looked out, he could see all the water wildlife thriving in the depths. He looked around for the cage that held Asrai before remembering that all the animals would be coming later on in the week.

"Your clothes will get all rumpled if you dont put them away." Draco smirked, looking at Blaise.

"But i get easier access this way." He explained.

"But then you'll walk around looking like a Weasley."

Blaise winced but stood his ground. "I could never look like one of them. It's an insult just to think it."

"Oh yes." Theo said quietly. Everyone looked at him in surprise, not seeing where he was going with this. "But you also must think about what your sister will think if she hears of it."

Draco laughed outright and sat back against the headboard of his bed. "Samantha won't approve of you dressing like a Weasley Blaise."

He gulped before meekly gathering his clothes and folding them and putting them away. "She would eat me alive."

Samantha Zabini was Blaise older sister, she was in her last year at Hogwarts and had been made head girl. Since their mother was hardly ever around, Samantha had pretty much raised Blaise and would take great offense if he disgraced their family name and appearing as unkempt and cheap as a Weasley would definitely disgrace their name.

Harry let out a low chuckle, his sister had been a bit like that too. Jasalin had always been there for him but if he did something stupid then she wouldnt let him get away with it. There was one time when he was around seven and he had forgotten to turn come home before his curfew and had continued to play deep in the forests. A wild acromantula had appeared and cornered him. Jalasin came just as it was about to attack and saved him but the verbal thrashing and punishments he had received afterwards almost made him wish he had gotten eaten instead. Even now, almost five years later and after she was dead, the memory still made him cringe. Older sisters were funny like that.

Harry settled into his bed, finding the pillows were lush and the mattress's soft. He fell asleep easily, lulled by the sound of his friends bickering quietly.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke to Draco spelling him to be doused with cold water. He bolted into a sitting position, dripping wet, and sent the blonde boy a glare that would wither flowers. He looked around for his wand but soon found that it was missing so he dried his clothes and hair wandlessly then sent a water spell back at Draco who was standing there with a smug look on his face. The smug look vanished when it was his turn to be the dripping wet person and Harry perfectly dry.

"But-How?" He stuttered, water dripping of the ends of his hair. "I have your wand here!"

Harry's mouth quirked up in the corners but otherwise stayed expressionless. "Faeries dont need wands to use magic. It was your mistake to assume i would either."

Draco pouted and tried removing the water to find he couldnt shake the moisture of. He tried several different spells to no avail.

"Harry what did you do?" He hissed. "Why isnt the water coming off?"

"It's a spell that we use on water-dwellers when we need to bring them on land. It constantly takes moisture from the air and uses it to make sure the skin is always wet."

Theodore whistled in appreciation and Blaise sniggered. Even Jason showed signs of amusement. "Well take it off me!"

"If you insist." Harry waved his hand before relaxing back against the bed.

"Well?" Draco said. "Arent you going to take it off me?"

Harry sighed mockingly. "I ended the spell, im not going to dry you off. You're a big boy, you should be able to manage that yourself."

Draco blushed and quick thought of a spell that would evaporate all the excess moisture from his body. When the last of it disappeared into the air Draco turned to Harry with half awe and half annoyance.

"Why are you even here?" He asked. "If you can easily do wandless magic _and_ know spells that wizards dont why do you even bother coming to Hogwarts."

Harry thought about it for a moment, knowing that his answer would have to be repeated. "For a few reasons actually." He started. "The first and probably most important being that if i ever wanted to be accepted into wizarding society then i have to graduate from a wizarding school." He paused to make sure they were all following him. "The second reason is that whilst i know spells that wizards dont, i dont know many wizarding spells, mainly faerie ones. The third and final reason are alliances. I had no connections to the wizarding world before now and friends are crucial to life."

He ended his speech passionately and noticed the other boys in the room staring at him with slightly opened mouths. A combination of powerful words and faerie voice could convince people of many things, this was just proof of that.

"Thats-Those reasons seem to be alright." Draco managed after a moment.

"Thats what i think too." Harry replied. "Now, if you dont mind, i think we have to get ready for breakfast."

Blaise cursed and left from the bed. "We're going to be late!"

They hurriedly dressed and headed to the main hall where the other Slytherins were already seated. Harry noticed an older girl that looked a lot like Blaise glared at them as the snuck into their seats but he didnt think any of the others noticed. The took their seats next to Daphne and dug into their meals without many people realizing they had arrived late. The meal passed quickly and Snape came around with their timetables shortly before they would be dismissed. When he got to giving harry his however, he paused for a moment to stare deep into his eyes, then he lent in to hand the boy his timetable. As he did however, harry could detect faint words coming out of the mans mouth.

"I just want you to know, I am going to give you a chance. If you prove to be anything like your father, i will not hesitate to make your life a living hell."

He nodded to show his understanding and took the timetable from his head of house. He was certain that no others had heard the whispered words but checked anyway, quickly scanning the surrounding students. Satisfied that their communications had been private, harry returned to eating his breakfast with renewed vigor. It seemed that life as a Slytherin wasnt going to be as bad as he feared if even a man who had hated his father with everything he had found it within him to give him a chance. Maybe it was his appearance, or his voice, or even his actions. But something about him seemed to make others want to give him a go. It was useful knowledge and he planned on using it later on.

"I have transfiguration first up with Mcgonagall then potions with Snape." Draco read. "What do you have?"

"Same for me." Harry replied, eyes still scanning the paper.

Blaise, Theodore and Daphne all nodded in agreement and they quickly discovered that they had all their classes together. Daphne caught Harry's eyes and smiled brightly at him.

"This is great." She said. "You can be my partner in potions now Harry."

He laughed and reached out to ruffle her hair. "If you're lucky."

Blaise snorted. "Jeez guys get a room." He said, causing himself to receive a deadly glare from Daphne and amused look from Harry.

They all laughed and made their way out of the main hall and towards the transfiguration room. They had the class with Ravenclaws so it shouldnt be that bad as the ravenclaws were intelligent people that got along with the Slytherins better than any other house. Potions however would be entirely different. They had that class with the Griffindors who were naive, clueless idiots that blundered into everything without thinking. Snape was the teacher though so it should prove to hold some amusement for them.

Harry sighed as he walked into the class and took a seat between Daphne and Draco with Theodore and Blaise behind them. The other students piled in and all took their seats, the last one arriving just as Mcgonagall came in through a side door.

"Hello Class." She said. "I am professor Mcgonagall as you all know and i will be teaching you transfigurations this year."

She continued on to list the rules and expectations that would be required of them during the course of the year but he tuned her out after a few lines. He focused on counting the lines on his desk until she finished her lecture and started talking about the class.

"Ok so today we are going to do a very simple exercise to get introduced to the subject. We're going to be transfiguring the colour of fur on rats. It doesn't matter what colour you turn it into as long as it changes."

She handed out a rat to each student before making her way to the front of the room and picking up her wand and a rat. Then she pointed her wand at her rat.

"Chavios colitis yellow." She said clearly.

The rats brown fur changed into a neon yellow coat as the rat squeaked and squirmed, trying to get away. Mcgonagall placed the rat back into its cage and addressed the class once more.

"Did everyone catch that? It's a simple phrase, chavios colitis. Dont mispronounce it. Ok, have a go."

It was quiet for a moment before a few nervous voices started muttering the spell although it didnt work as they hadnt said it clearly. Harry sighed and picked up his wand.

"Chavios colitis blue."

Immediately the rats fur changed to a blue similar to Daphne's eye colour.

"For you." He said with a smile and wink. Daphne giggled but pushed him away.

"Very good Mr Potter!" Mcgonagall praised. "Everyone should try to replicate exactly what he did."

Draco frowned and attempted to do the spell. It took him a few times but eventually he managed to turn the rat a vivid red. He smirked and looked around, silently bragging to everyone who hadnt been able to do it so far. Daphne's attempts were much like Draco's, succeeding on the third try.

By the end of the lesson, everyone had managed to change the colour of their rat and looked very pleased with themselves. He didnt understand why. They had only managed to change the colour ofthe fur of a rat, not the bones or ligaments or muscles. Just colour. It pleased him that Draco had lost the self-satisfied smirk and Daphne never had one to begin with. He doubted that he would be able to handle people pleased so easily.

They were dismissed and he left the class gratefully, it had been impossibly easy. They made their way down to the potions room and, to their great displeasure, found that Weasley and the other Griffindors were already there and sitting down. The tables in this class were in rows of six so they all spread out across the back and got out their equipment. The moment everyone had arrived and sat down, Snape swept in, his cloak billowing behind him. His entrance was perfect, down to the very last second, that he knew somehow it wasnt done by accident. Snape turned to face the class from behind his desk and braced his hands against it.

"I am professor Snape." He began in his nasally voice. "This is the first year potions class."

Like Mcgonagall, Snape went on to explain what would be expected of them during the course of the year. Instead of tuning him out however, Harry watched Snape as he spoke. He looked closely as the man paced back and forth, occasionally glancing at the students. He noticed that Snape had excellent posture, hidden beneath the heavy cloak. Snape walked upright and constantly had a slight smirk on his face, the signs of a confident man.

"Today we will brew a potion to help reduce the size of boils. It is very simple and difficult to mix up so i dont expect any of you to make a mistake. Turn to page seventy-three and collect all the ingredients from the store cupboard. You will be working by yourselves. Begin."

They opened their books and turned to page seventy-three. It truly was a simple potion that had under ten ingredients. It didnt even take very long to prepare for. He went to the cupboard with Daphne and helped her pick out the needed supplies before making their way back to their desk. It seemed that Daphne had a talent for making potions as she was easily able to finish her before many people were even half done.

"Miss Greengrass, congratulations. This is a perfect specimen of the boil-reducing potion. Good job to you as well Mr Potter." Snape turned away from them and walked over to where Weasley was having a very difficult time brewing his potion. At the fourth stage it was meant to be a light grey and bubbling slightly. His was deep black and giving off extreme amounts of steam.

"Mr Weasley, this is a potions class. Not an explosives lab. I would expect you to focus harder next time."

He waved his wand and the potions disappeared with a pop. Weasley's face turned a mottled red, either out of embarrassment or anger he didnt know.

"Pack away all your ingredients and attempt not to destroy my classroom in the process."

Harry, Draco, Blaise and a few other Slytherins laughed quietly, only to become louder when Weasley looked back at them angrily. The rest of the class passed smoothly, the Griffindors stayed quiet out of embarrassment and the Slytherins out of amusement. It seemed that Hogwarts isnt going to be nearly as boring as he had originally thought it would be.

* * *

**Ok i just have to say it, how amazing was this chapter?! Its pretty much over _double_ the size of all my other chapters and hopefully the next one will be even longer. Im working on it because thats what you guys asked for in the reviews and i aim to please:) As before, i love reviews and am open to criticism or complements or whatever and i promise to reply if you have a question:) Thank you for reading my story!  
**

**Kaari xx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i know its been a while... I'm not even sure what I'm doing with this story anymore so ideas would be much welcomed.. seriously..**

**Disclaimer: Every belongs to J. .**

* * *

The next few weeks passed smoothly, nothing out of the ordinary happening. Harry found himself able to keep far ahead of any other students in his year and was finishing the work much faster than it was assigned. He often helped his friends with their assignments when they didn't know what to do. The only one he didn't have to help often was Jason. Suprisingly, the scrawny child was incredibly smart and spent all his spare time in the library studying. Since he spent so much time in the library, Jason had managed to strike up a small friendship with one of the Griffindors, Hermione Granger. Granger was a mudblood and caused the rest of the Slytherins to be disgruntled with him but Jason didn't care and continued to remain friends with her. Because of this, Harry admired him. He possessed a strength of character than one wouldn't expect from someone so small and weak looking.

Harry filled his spare time with things he missed from his life with the fae, things like painting, or playing the flute. He always did these things in private and used the time to reminisce and think. On the weekends he resorted back to the clothes he had worn as he grew up – leather boots and natural clothes – and would explore the most secluded parts of Hogwarts grounds. Asrai, his familiar, would always accompany him on these trips. She wasn't allowed to come to class with him and had to stay in his dorm all the time so she welcomed the fresh air hugely and would jump at the chance to get out.

Harry actually debated whether or not to request that she be allowed to roam the forest like many of the other magical creatures. He supposed he would have to go to Dumbledore for that however and at the moment he didn't want to be anywhere near the old wizard. Several times at meals Harry had felt the headmasters eyes on him and it irritated him to no end. Harry could tell Dumbledore was annoyed that he hadn't known about his… relocation… when he was four and how his ideals had changed. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was actually dead and wanted Harry to defeat him, not join him.

There was no way however that Harry would join the light side. He wanted the muggles to suffer for what they had done; what they were still doing. During his time at Hogwarts, Harry had researched his kind relentlessly, trying to find out as much as he could. There wasn't much he didn't already as the Fae libraries had been far more vast on the subject of magical creatures that a wizard library ever could. Harry had almost given up when he finally came across a book in the muggle section of all places. The book had been written recently by some mudblood author doing a study of magical creatures and how they affect muggles. Most of it was complete rubbish and went on about how untamed magical creatures do nothing but slaughter the poor, unsuspecting muggles and how they should all be 'micro-chipped' or something. When he finally reached the section on Faeries, Harry's anger turned into a furnace of black flames. The passage was burned into his brain and only fueled his desire to make muggles suffer.

_The Fae, or Faeries, are magical beings that look like normal human beings. The only way to define them as non-human are by their inhuman beauty. No creature is as beautiful a Faerie is. The Fae are an incredibly secluded race and don't often come out of hiding but when they do it is only on specific request by wizards or to massacre human dwellings. The Fae have extreme amounts of power and don't need a wand to channel it so they can easily cull the innocent muggles. Before the age of wizards, no being was powerful enough to stop these monsters and they would slaughter countless numbers. Eventually, the muggles discovered that the Faeries found sliver poisonous and were able to hunt them into near extinction. The remaining Fae delved deep into forests and hid their location from everyone, wizards included. Currently there is no record of how many of these creatures still survive today but for everyones sake, hopefully not many._

When researching the author, someone called Shelly Skeeter, Harry discovered that she had been killed shortly after publishing the book by person(s) unknown. She had just mysteriously disappeared on her way to work one day and was never heard of every again. There had been a brief search but it was obvious that no one was truly interested in finding the reportedly unpleasant witch.

The passage had made Harry almost as angry as he had been the morning he had left the hospital and found his families bodies. Incidentally, the book had disappeared just like it's author had – mysteriously and with no trace. The only evidence of it's existence was a small pile of ashes kicked under the book shelf mixed in with forgotten coins and mounds of dust.

"Harry! There you are."

Harry turned his head around to see a puffed Daphne making her way over. He had been laying on the grass sketching the lake and the merpeople that played across it's surface. Asrai was investigating the nearby plant life and bringing back specimens to show him occasionally.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed, sitting on the ground beside him without even asking if he wanted company. Obviously she expected a reaction and when she didn't receive one, she continued on hesitantly.

"It's Weasley, he was caught snooping around the forbidden floor with a couple of his Griffindor clown friends." She informed him, a wide smile on her face.

Daphne had taken a deep dislike for the red headed boy almost immediately. It seemed to Harry that she saw him as people who were not animal lovers saw their friends pets – as an annoyance that one could easily do without. Harry found himself strangely pleased that she had hunted him down to tell him this.

"Apparently he saw a massive three headed dog that was guarding something." She snorted. "The fool tried calming the dog by talking to it. His friends pulled him out of the way just before he got his head bitten off. Filch came round the corner just in time to see them close the door."

Harry gave her a small smile and returned to his drawing. "What punishment did they get?"

Daphne sighed and rolled onto her back to stare at the clouds. "I don't know." She pouted. "I heard all this from Theo, who heard it from Jason, who heard it from Granger."

"This is definitely interesting." Harry mused. "Why were they on the third floor to start out with?" _And what was the dog guarding?_ He added silently.

"I don't know. Weasley has a pretty big ego, maybe he was trying to prove something to someone." Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Maybe the Weasel likes Granger!"

Daphne squealed and gave Harry a strange one-armed hug. "I can work with this!"

She bounded off towards the castle, leaving Harry wondering about the hug. The last person to hug him had been his Faerie family as they danced. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the feel of another body pressed against his, even if it was only for a moment. He quickly turned to another page in his drawing book and starting drawing. He started with the eyes, trying to capture them perfectly. They had to contain warmth and life, while still holding a capability to be cold and cruel. Then he moved on to the face. He drew the small nose and slight pattering of freckles, the stubborn chin and soft lips. Harry continued on drawing until he was finished and stared at the drawing with slight pride.

It was of Daphne. She wore a slight smirk and her eyes were just as he tried making them. Harry stared at if for a second longer before tearing it out and folding it into small pieces and placing it in his pocket. He had to control his emotions better than this. Romantic feelings didn't fit into his plan at the moment. Plus, he was only eleven. Harry had plenty of time to think about those things later on when they were both ready.

He smiled to himself and relaxed on the grass for a little bit longer, his eyes sliding shut almost against his will.

* * *

**Reviews with ideas and feedback my lovelies **

**Kaarixo**


End file.
